A constant issue in the design of an electric motor-powered aircraft is addressing the relatively low power-to-weight ratio that results from the heavy batteries required to operate the electric motor for the duration of the flight. Conventional batteries, e.g., lithium batteries, are heavy and relatively low in energy/power density relative to fossil fuels. Other energy storage technologies which may be capable of increasing the resultant power-to-weight ratio are being studied but are not yet mature enough for practical implementation.
Some attempts have been made to form aircraft structures that include integral batteries. However such structures typically add an inner layer including a conventional battery having, for example, a planar structure between outer supportive layers, which adds weight and reduces the structural integrity of such structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an energy storage system which overcomes the problems recited above.